Handporn
by NiceWordDecimate
Summary: Inspired by 3handed-jack from LiveJournal, this is rated Mature for a reason. The pairing: The Master x Doctor's severed hand. Set during the Year That Never Was.
1. Handporn I

The fingertips come to brush over sensitive skin, sliding down his neck, his chest, his abdomen, and lower. His nerves spark.  
>Nothing has been like this.<br>Never has he felt these fingers on his body, these new fingers of the man he loves and hates so much. Never has he felt such dead fingers on his body, fingers that had such a short lifespan.  
>Never has he tried this, in all of his lifetimes. Never had the chance, never even thought of it.<br>The pads press flat against the flesh of his length, and slide down as he makes them. Stroking himself through them. Gentle, gradual, near teasing. Just as he imagined with the full body.  
>Eventually, the Master comes, and lays back on his bed with the severed hand laying motionless on the sheets.<br>If only the hand were still attached to the Doctor's body..


	2. Handporn II

Delicate little pads searching down, and down, and down. Pressing here, and there, and over there. Stroking down, stroking up, stroking left and right and diagonal.  
>He wonders what the Doctor would think, if he were to know about this. This, what he does alone every night now. It's been a week. A week of wonderful pleasure, though each time it has been the same. Finding the perfect method.<br>This time, he explores further. This time the fingers slide with ease and feel almost alive, but even for a Time Lord, cold. Dead cold. It does not bother him: it merely takes some of the belief that it is living. He knows that it is dead, but he can fool himself into thinking otherwise.  
>This time, when he comes, he's gasping and wanting so badly. Wanting for the Doctor to do it, for real. But no. No, not yet. Soon, though..<br>He does it all over again, not long after, and fuck is it brilliant.  
>It's so addictive.<p> 


	3. Handporn III

The finger slides up inside of him with ease, slicked with saliva. It would do for now. It doesn't even matter if it hurts. Not to a masochist.  
>Is he really doing this? Fingering himself with a hand? The times - the many times - beforehand seem so much more right than this. But the Doctor's reaction to this will make it even more worth it.<br>He's hurting, yes. Not bleeding; not even with those perfect little nails. Perfect, sharp nails. Something else which doesn't matter. So what if he cut something inside? The pain would add to the ecstasy, and it would heal quickly enough.  
>"Ohh f-fuuuck.."<br>It ascends up him. Such long, slim fingers.. Focus on the long. How long are they?  
>Long enough.<br>That impatient spot is barely a centimetre away, and he's almost giving up with the desire to touch himself and get it over with. Just because he can. Just because this is too good.  
>Smooth skin to sensitive flesh. So good. Too good.<br>Heaven within.


	4. Handporn IV

Staring down at his right hand, the Doctor felt a tingle pass up his fingers, stopping at his wrist. Weird. Perhaps it was just temporary? A strange shive-

No. There it was again. What's wrong with him? It's not cold, so not a chill. No one but the soldiers are here. So why is he getting shivers?

Again. And again. And it feels like a liquid of some sort, just on the fingertips. Quite warm.. Rassilon, what _is_ it?

It keeps tingling throughout this, with this – sticky, he decides – invisible liquid passing over the skin.

Right hand.. right hand..

Oh, Rassilon.

The Master has his hand.

His severed hand.

He's not.. seriously..

_Oh, fuck_.

Literally.


	5. Handporn V

The next time they lay eyes on each other, the Doctor can see his smugness. He can see that happy little glint in his dark eyes, and his clear smirk, and that infuriatingly happy jig he does on the way in.  
>And the Master can see his confusion. He can see that confused glaze in his chocolate eyes, and his little frown, and that wrinkled mouth itching to interrogate him.<p>

They both know that the Doctor knows about the Master's little fetish.

Though it's more of a sexual act than a fetish. So the Doctor has concluded.

The Doctor does not, however, ask. Not just yet. He's waiting for the opportunity. And the moment that he has the chance, he will speak. And he will interrogate. And he will quite possibly restrain himself from murdering the man.

Because that is _his_ hand. Not the Master's. _His_. It could be categorised as _rape_.

But the Master was always a fan of that.


End file.
